


It’s A Long Way (From Where I Used to Rest My Head)

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, POV Ruby, Ruby wants, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Anna wasn’t the first woman she’d been with. But she was the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Her first had been a young noblewoman called Carolina. They’d met outside a little village in southern Europe when Carolina had fallen from her horse and Ruby had gone to help. Sweet, surprisingly flexible, Carolina. Their whole encounter had been an experiment, just a whim brought on by time and circumstance. Soft folds of flesh parting for her tongue, her fingers, her erection.

She’d been wearing a man then, for reasons she couldn’t quite recall now. And hadn’t that been a kick? The way everyone looked at her differently, more respectfully. The way the elders listened to what she had to say in a way they never would have if she were female.

But she’d been born a woman and she felt more comfortable inside a woman’s flesh. Knew how to act as a woman. She found that a slight flash of flesh or the gentle sway of her hips was a far more effective weapon in her arsenal than anything a male meatsuit could bring to the table. Men were continually underestimating her and she never found it anything less than exhilarating when the moment the truth dawned was telegraphed all over their soon to be dead features.

Next time it was Catherine. That had been less of a challenge than she’d been expecting, considering Catherine had been a nun at the time. That hadn’t stopped her calling out for God though as Ruby’s tongue flicked across her clit for the final time and she had collapsed in a sated heap.

It was a while before she tasted another woman on her tongue again; men were so much easier to manipulate. But no matter how much she enjoyed having a cock inside her, the best rush she ever experienced came from corrupting an innocent young female virgin to the joys of the flesh.

Bored and in between jobs there’d been a whole slew of them - Alice, and Heather, and Florence, and a few whose names she never bothered to find out. Each of them special in their own way, each easily dispatched by a flick of Ruby’s knife when they had served their purpose.

There’d been a period of time in the Sixties when she’d just decided to enjoy herself. When names and faces blurred. Except for one – Eve, who made her shudder and shake in such quick succession that she’d even contemplated going back for an encore.

She didn’t. But she did let her live.

Then she was too busy plotting and planning with Lilith (and ugh, no, she never hit _that_ ) and Lucifer (would have in a heartbeat) and she wouldn’t allow herself to get distracted. Tempting though some of the idiot humans that crossed her path were.

And then of course there’d been Anna. Sweet, gentle and surprisingly powerful Anna. And Ruby’s world had suddenly seemed brighter than it used to.

That she was an angel just made everything taste more delicious. Her soft lips pressing against Ruby’s, her thighs falling open so Ruby’s tongue and fingers could dip inside. The round flesh of her breasts swelling as Ruby sucked and nipped. Glorious red hair falling about her shoulders as Ruby bit her neck, as Ruby sent her completely over the edge, again and again.

At first it had been a calculated move, something to calm the frightened woman down. Get the low down on how she could hear angels in the first place, and there was nothing so relaxing as an orgasm. Especially not when that oh, so naughty girl, had clearly done the whole licking vagina thing before.

Then it had been something more; an itch she couldn’t quite scratch. Even finding out that Anna was an angel, that the same power that made Lucifer was burning inside her, hadn’t warned Ruby away. She wouldn’t have been any kind of demon if the excitement of bedding someone she shouldn’t didn’t excite her a little. And miracle of miracles, Anna was more than willing to come back for more. She honestly thought that Ruby was different to other demons, that she wanted to help the Winchesters. Ruby would have loved to have seen her face when she found out the truth, but other things, other people, kept getting in the way. And besides, that would have rid her of Anna’s talented fingers.

And if she also enjoyed the way Anna would cradle her head to her chest, stroke her hair and whisper tales of Heaven, and even, in those times that Ruby cherished the most, tales of Lucifer and his Fall, well, she kept that little snippet of information to herself. There was no one better for keeping a secret than her, after all.

But it wasn’t to be. Anna was the only one she regretted. No one else was so wrong that they were right, not even Sam.

Sweet, trusting Sam. She did come for him, enjoyed holding him close and when he fed from her there really was no feeling like it in the world.

But he wasn’t Anna. Wasn’t someone she could fear and maybe even love at the same time. He wasn’t so beautiful her soul itched to sully his goodness. Wasn’t so powerful the thought that she could be vaporised in a second as Anna lost control and threw her head back, eyes drifting nearer to pure light each time Ruby flicked her fingers _just there_ , made Ruby come without being touched.

But she’d made her bed and she would lie in it.

Anna was her first love, her last, the only one that ever really mattered. Anna was the one she had and the one that got away. Anna was Ruby’s and Ruby was hers. And everything else was a lie.

Or nothing else was a lie. Some days she found it hard to remember.

Whatever the truth, wanting what she couldn’t have wasn’t new. And maybe, once the world was Lucifer’s once more, she could get to keep Anna for her very own. She’d like that. More than anything.


End file.
